


For the very first time

by StrangeNoise



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 1990 IT Miniseries, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Demisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Virgin, Established Relationship, First Time, Hints to homophobia, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nervousness, Richie Tozier is a Good Significant Other, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Eddie finally feels ready to sleep with Richie and tells him so. And while Eddie looks forward to what's about to happen, Richie is terrified of messing up and ruining sex for his boyfriend forever. Somehow, they make it work...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	For the very first time

**Author's Note:**

> Two quick things as a heads-up:
> 
> 1\. Eddie being demi isn't really a plotpoint or anything in this. It's just my personal headcanon for miniseries Eddie so it's being treated as a given. I'm not on the asexual spectrum myself and I'm simply going by research/what I've been told by ace people. Should anyone feel that the portrayal in this is offensive or hurtful or anything please tell me so I can fix things accordingly.
> 
> 2\. Virginity is a social construct. But I doubt that those two men who grew up in the 60's know that yet so that's why it's such a big deal for them. I'm not trying to say it should be for anyone else. Just putting that out here! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys. This has been waiting to be written for a loooong time...

„I think I’m ready“, Eddie says one night, completely out of the blue, and leaves Richie confused about what he means. 

They’re in the middle of watching a cooking show Eddie likes and that Richie has a guest appearance on in the most recent season. That episode is currently airing and that is why they’re on the couch together, Richie’s back against the arm of it and Eddie in front of him with his back against the other man’s chest. Richie has long since lost that weird feeling of watching himself on tv with someone else by his side but he has to admit that it is kind of embarrassing to be berated by his boyfriend about his cooking technique non-stop.

“Ready for what?”, Richie asks, confused and a moment later he can see the tips of Eddie’s ears go bright red among his mass of blond curls. There is silence for a moment or two before Eddie finally speaks again

“I think I’m ready to sleep with you.”

And that truly throws Richie for a loop. It’s not like the brunet did not expect that moment to come at some point but he didn’t expect it to be like this. Then again, he doesn’t know what he really expected. Maybe for it to just naturally progress to that at some point. But now that he is thinking about it in the stunned silence after the announcement, he isn’t sure why he should have expected that. Eddie needs rigorous planning in pretty much every part of his life. So, really, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that he would want that for their sex life too. Or at least for his first time, Richie figures. It’s not like they haven’t done anything yet. There’s been a lot of making out and rutting against each other as well as hand jobs and even the occasional blowjob. In the end, penetration is the only thing they haven’t done yet and Richie can understand why this is something Eddie might want to talk about before they dive into it. 

“Really? What brought that on?”, Richie wants to know. Not because he doesn’t understand but because right now, he really is a bit confused about Eddie just bringing this up all of a sudden. “Was it me pouring that whipped cream or me cracking those eggs earlier?”

“Neither, you menace”, Eddie complains and turns a little to send an all-too-soft glare Richie’s way, “Seeing you cook doesn’t remind me of sex. It just reminds me of why I do it most of the time.” 

“Ouch”, Richie mutters but it’s true. He’s absolutely hopeless in the kitchen and he knows it. He’s never eaten as well as he does now that Eddie’s moved in and cooks for him. He even gained a little weight these past months because he devours everything Eddie cooks for him like a man, who hasn’t eaten in weeks.

“It’s just been on my mind for a while now and I thought I should tell you.” 

“Turn around”, is all Richie manages to get out at that and he’s pretty sure his heart is going to explode out of his chest when Eddie actually sits up between his legs and does turn around. There’s a bright pink flush on his cheeks and he can’t look Richie in the eyes but he looks as determined as ever.

“Are you sure?”, Richie asks and Eddie nods immediately, “Because I’m ready whenever you are. Just say the word and I’ll be completely at your service.” 

“Don’t be so melodramatic”, Eddie says with a roll of his eyes. But there is a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and he even looks somewhat excited about the prospect of finally sleeping with Richie. The brunet wants to say something in reply to Eddie’s last comment but suddenly his head is strangely empty. When Eddie presses a kiss to Richie’s cheek and then tucks himself back into his hold again, the taller man is still completely perplexed. He spends the rest of the show staring numbly at the tv, unable to register anything that’s happening on screen. Eddie is still complaining – this time about the host, though – but Richie can’t even react to that. 

The whole rest of the evening, his thoughts circle around sleeping with Eddie. And, unfortunately, it’s not in the way one might think. Until now, Richie had expected that once Eddie as much as mentioned sleeping with each other he would be as horny as he had last been in his teens until they finally did it. But now, all Richie can think about is how terrified he is. Eddie’s trust in him and his ability to make his first time enjoyable seems endless and that puts an immense amount of pressure on Richie. It’s been a good 15 or 20 years since he’s been anyone’s first and back then he was inexperienced enough himself that he knew it wasn’t going to be earth-shattering and his partners had been young enough that they had built some expectations about sex but knew that Richie wasn’t going to be their only sexual partner for the rest of time. So if he sucked back then, it was kind of embarrassing but people could go on with their lives without much of an issue.

Eddie, however, had had time since puberty to imagine what sex would be like. After well over 20 years of thinking about it, his expectations had to be enormous – and Richie would be the one to either prove him right or disappoint him terribly. And while Richie is pretty experienced when it comes to physical intimacy these days and knows that sex with a new partner is usually a pretty awkward affair as is, Eddie doesn’t know that. He doesn’t know that sleeping with one another takes getting used to your partner and communication. And while, for the most part, Richie doesn’t mind that Eddie is completely inexperienced, he fears that it might be a problem in this case. 

With hand jobs or even blowjobs, there’s not an awful lot a person can do wrong. Pay attention to your partner’s cues and don’t use your teeth might be the absolute basics but they’re easy to remember and you can’t go wrong with them. Penetration is where things get difficult.

They have moved on from watching tv and are getting ready for bed when Richie remembers how terrified he was when he slept with a man for the first time. His _actual_ first time with a girl from high school had been somewhat easy enough. Even in a town like Derry, schools taught sex ed, and while it had been terribly conservative and mostly ‘abstinence is the only true way’ it had been enough to let Richie know how the pieces were supposed to slot together. But no sex ed class had explained to him how sleeping with a man was supposed to work and at the time, ways to do at least some kind of research were even more limited than they are nowadays. 

So when Richie ended up in bed with his first man, he had been entirely unprepared and pretty much had to learn on the fly. He had trusted his older and more experienced partner to know what to do and, miraculously, it hadn’t been half bad. And afterward, things had gotten a lot easier. Sure, Richie was terrified the first time a guy asked him to be on top because he had never been in that position before but with a lot of time and communication, they had made that work.

And while memories like this might at any other point be reason enough to calm Richie down, they only worry him more now. He can’t even say why but all he knows is that the thought of either disappointing Eddie or, even worse, hurting him in some way is enough to make him break into a cold sweat as he brushes his teeth. Eddie, in the meantime, seems perfectly happy and content as he brushes his teeth next to Richie, takes his meds, and then climbs into bed to read his usual ten pages of whatever book he is currently reading.

“So, is there…anything more you want to talk about?”, Richie asks once they’re in bed. Eddie is busy with his book but the taller man’s thoughts are still racing and at this point, he’ll try anything to calm himself down.

“I don’t think there is”, Eddie says, a thoughtful expression on his face, “I think in theory I know how that kind of thing is supposed to work and I trust you to know what the real experience should be like. It doesn’t have to happen right away either, you know? I feel ready so I guess we can just let things progress naturally.”

“Wow…I cannot believe you’re actually the chill one about this stuff for once”, Richie comments and he’s only half-joking. For a split-second, he considers telling Eddie about how nervous he is because he doesn’t want to hurt him but in the end, he doesn’t. It’s so rare to see the blond this relaxed about something and Richie has a feeling that talking about his own insecurities would take that calm away from Eddie. And that is something he wants to prevent at all costs. Eddie deserves to feel at ease about something this important to him and far be it from Richie to ruin that calm. Even if it means he will be all the more nervous about it. 

Some minutes later, Eddie puts his book down, presses a soft kiss to Richie’s cheek, and curls in on himself under his blanket. Next to him, the brunet is awake for at least two more hours, trying to calm himself and hoping everything will be fine when they eventually get to have sex.

In the end, they don’t sleep with each other for another five weeks. As Eddie said, they’re planning on letting things progress naturally but in all that time they never do. It doesn’t feel like one of them is holding back, though. Things just don’t happen and that is okay for either party involved. Richie’s pulse skyrockets every time the two men make out for a bit and Eddie goes to undo his pants but for now, it stops mostly at hand jobs as it had before. The brunet can’t say if the anticipation makes his fear weaker or stronger but he does feel slightly more prepared when he returns from an awards ceremony one night and Eddie welcomes him in the foyer with a deep kiss before slowly pulling him towards the bedroom. 

“You okay with doing this even if I didn’t win anything?”, Richie asks between two kisses. He can’t help but use humor to make light of how nervous he is right now. Eddie rolls his eyes and pushes at Richie’s suit jacket to get it off his shoulders. 

“I don’t care if you win a ton of prizes or not”, he says insistently, “I mean, they were totally wrong for letting the other guy win but really, I don’t care if you won or not. I’ve known you since way before you became famous, I liked you then and I still like you now. And now prizes in the world are going to change that.”

Richie blinks, dumbfounded, for a moment or two, and then pulls Eddie in for a searing kiss. This is far from the first time that Eddie said something to the extent that he’s loved Richie for ages now and won’t stop at any point in the future but Richie still forgets sometimes how wonderful it feels to hear those words. For someone, who makes a living basically talking non-stop on a stage, the brunet is notoriously bad at putting sincere emotions into words so he is always glad when Eddie does that for him. And at the same time, he hopes that Eddie understands that he is far better at showing what he feels in gestures or kisses or gifts. 

Slowly, the two men undress each other. They keep kissing as they go and it eases some of the tension that’s gathering all throughout Richie’s body. He likes touching Eddie, to feel the softness of his skin underneath his fingertips and the contrast of the sparse hair on the blond’s chest. Even after all those months together, it’s still unbelievable for Richie sometimes that he gets to have this, that he gets to hold and touch Eddie like this whenever he likes because they’re in love and the other man will let him. 

The next time they break apart, Eddie takes a step back to climb out of his pants and underwear and then, in one smooth movement, moves past Richie and gets comfortable on the bed. 

“You sure you’ve never done this before?”, Richie gasps, the display taking his breath away. He hurries to get naked himself and watches Eddie blush deeply in front of him. 

“You know I’ve never done this before”, Eddie bites back, fidgeting nervously on the sheets now. Richie immediately feels bad, so he joins Eddie on the bed and then leans in to soothe his partner’s – and frankly, his own, too – nerves with a gentle kiss. It is sweet and doesn’t really seem to fit a setting where they are both naked and about to sleep with each other for the first time, but Richie doesn’t care. The kissing helps both of them calm down and that is the most important thing right now.

“I bought some supplies earlier this week”, Eddie mutters, blush reaching up to the roots of his hair now. And as endearing as Richie finds it, he does understand his partner’s discomfort. It took Eddie a long time to become somewhat comfortable with his sexuality, even longer than it had Richie back in the day. And to this day, the blond is terribly worried about purchasing anything that could make him look openly gay to the outside world. Richie understands that too, because, as much as the world has changed in the past decades, it still isn’t a friendly place for people like them. So, really, Eddie going out to buy lube and condoms for this is an act of immense bravery, and Richie can’t help but feel an insane amount of pride for his boyfriend. 

Breaking the kiss, he leans over to the nightstand and opens the single drawer. He retrieves the bottle of lube and a condom from it and then returns back to Eddie’s line of sight.

“Are you sure you want to do this tonight?”, he asks, because Eddie does look a great deal more nervous than he did at the start of their encounter, “You can say no or tell me to stop at any time.”

“I want this, Richie”, Eddie says and even though his voice is a little wobbly, his tone is no less determined, “I trust you and I know you will make me feel good.”

Richie’s heart grows at least twice its original size at those words and before he has made a conscious decision to do so, he dives back in for another kiss. He drops the lube and condom at their side and kisses Eddie like his life depends on it. And that is all they do for the next several minutes. They kiss and let their hands roam across each other’s bodies, leaving goosebumps behind. When Richie feels Eddie grow hard against his thigh, he knows taking it slow was the right call. Even if he is, by now, uncomfortably hard, this is about Eddie and not him. And if Eddie needs a little more time to warm up to his touch, then Richie is more than willing to wait.

But then Eddie shifts underneath him, his erection dragging along the soft skin of Richie’s upper thigh, and the blond moans into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Richie…”, he says, breathlessly after breaking their kiss. Eddie’s face is flushed red and his eyes are glazed over behind his glasses. He opens and closes his mouth as if to say something but he doesn’t seem to know what it is he wants to say. So he just clings desperately to Richie, hoping that the other man will pick up on what he needs right now. And, of course, Richie does.

“It’s alright, I got you”, he whispers into the small space between them and peppers quick kisses all over Eddie’s face as one of his hands moves to the side to find the lube again. When he does and uncaps the bottle, all of Richie’s own insecurities come back to him and all of a sudden, he’s nervous again. He does try, though, not to let Eddie see it. He’s supposed to be the experienced partner in this and reassure Eddie that everything is going to be fine. 

With this in mind, Richie sits up between Eddie’s legs and looks down at him with a pondering expression. After a moment’s hesitation, he grabs one of the throw pillows Eddie bought for their bed a while back and places it gently under Eddie’s hips. The blond is looking up at him, excitement and nervousness mixing in his expression and Richie just knows he has to be strong for the both of them right now. So he puts a reassuring smile on his face and pours a generous amount of lube over the fingers of his right hand.

“This isn’t supposed to hurt”, he tells Eddie as he warms the lube between his hands, “If anything hurts, you tell me immediately, okay?”

Eddie only nods but Richie takes that as confirmation enough. He takes one last deep breath and then guides his fingers between Eddie’s legs. The second the first touches Eddie’s hole, the blond tenses up immediately. Richie places his free hand gently on his partner’s inner thigh and rubs there, hoping it will calm him down. After a few long, deep breaths, Eddie does relax and gestures for Richie to go on. This time, Richie manages to get his index finger inside of Eddie to the first knuckle before the blond tenses up again. His breath is coming more erratic now and when Richie moves his free hand from Eddie’s thigh to his chest, he can feel the way his heart is racing in his chest. 

“Deep breaths, Eddie”, Richie says softly, breathing in deeply, then letting all the air back out in one long exhale. It’s a trick a doctor told Eddie for when his panic attacks threaten to overtake him and manifest physically in the form of asthma attacks. Eddie clenches his eyes shut and tries to mirror the pattern of Richie’s breathing. At first, it’s rattling and it sounds uncomfortable even to Richie, but after a while, the blond’s breath begins to even out.

The two men continue breathing together for a while longer until Eddie’s body finally relaxes and he opens his eyes again.

“I’m sorry”, he mutters, blinking up at Richie. There is a blush on his face again but Richie can tell that this time, it isn’t from arousal but from embarrassment instead. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for”, he says softly, his hand sliding back down Eddie’s body to rub soothing circles into the skin over his hipbone, “We all get a little spooked sometimes when we try new things, okay?” 

“Okay”, Eddie sighs but doesn’t look entirely convinced. 

“And remember, you can always tell me to stop”, Richie reminds him.

“I know”, Eddie answers, and the smallest hint of a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth at that. Richie smiles right back, happy that he managed to calm his boyfriend down at least somewhat. For good measure, he leans back in and kisses Eddie as gently as he possibly can. The blond wraps his arms around him almost instantly, one hand moving to Richie’s shoulder and the other burying itself in Richie’s hair to gently toy with it. There is nothing in the world more calming to Richie than having his hair played with and Eddie knows it. So, for a moment, Richie wonders if his calm façade isn’t as perfect as he likes to imagine. But in the end, whether Eddie knows he is nervous as hell or whether he’s just doing what feels right at the moment, Richie enjoys it thoroughly. 

They end up just doing that for a few more moments and when Richie is sure that Eddie is relaxed enough, he pushes his finger deeper. He expects it to go in maybe a few more millimeters but before he knows it, it’s all the way in and Eddie is sighing pleasantly into their kiss. Carefully, Richie begins to move, thrusting the finger in and out of Eddie at a slow, deliberate pace. The blond whines and eventually breaks the kiss, blinking up at Richie with wide eyes that are, by now, almost black with how blown up Eddie’s pupils are from arousal. It looks beautiful on him and Richie can’t help but dive back in to press sweet, little pecks all over Eddie’s face once again. 

“You’re drooling all over me!”, Eddie complains on a laugh but there is no real heat behind it and Richie knows it. So he keeps going, moving one finger inside Eddie and distracting the blond with kisses. And if those kisses calm Richie down, too, making his worries evaporate in a cloud of dust, he doesn’t tell anyone, even if he’s sure that Eddie knows somehow. 

After several minutes of this, Richie finally feels bold enough to add a second finger. He pours some more lube on it for good measure and on the next thrust, pushes it in alongside the first finger. Eddie takes it beautifully even when his breath hitches dangerously for a moment. With two fingers now inside him, Richie continues what he had been doing previously, gently thrusting into his partner and kissing him to make sure Eddie is relaxed and happy. When Richie begins to slowly move the fingers apart from each other, stretching Eddie to accommodate something bigger, later on, Eddie begins to get more vocal. 

That’s something new but something Richie grows fond of almost immediately. Eddie’s never been one to make a lot of noise when they jerked each other off or on the few occasions he let Richie suck his dick. So, this is a surprise and a rather welcome one at that. Richie greedily drinks up every noise Eddie makes, from quiet gasps and sighs to the first louder moans and whimpers. Richie never expected to be able to draw so many beautiful sounds from his partner and immediately makes it his goal to coax as many out of Eddie as he can. 

Curious about what sound Eddie will make once he finds his prostate, Richie begins to search the bundle of nerves that he had been somewhat avoiding until now, focusing more on properly stretching Eddie than working him towards his peak. But now, Richie’s curiosity has been piqued and with more of a conscious effort put into it, it isn’t long until he finds his partner’s prostate and rubs his fingers over it gently. 

Eddie immediately cries out underneath him, his grip on Richie tightening to the point where it is almost painful. But while Richie isn’t too thrilled about the way Eddie’s nails are digging sharply into the skin of his shoulder, he very much enjoys the way the blond is pulling at his hair with his other hand. It is a little strange, given Richie thought that at his age he knew all the things he was into but, apparently, one is never old enough to discover new things about themselves. 

With a smile on his face and some new knowledge about himself, Richie turns his attention back to preparing Eddie in earnest, now. He’s still as careful as he can be but his fingers are working more towards a certain goal now than they had before. And, of course, Richie’s efforts are rewarded by more soft moans and whimpers tumbling from Eddie’s mouth the longer he keeps going. 

“Richie, please”, Eddie whines finally, letting go of Richie only as much as he needs to so he can look him in the eyes. He opens and closes his mouth a few more times as if he wants to ask something of Richie but doesn’t know how to put it into words. After a few moments like this, Eddie finally grabs Richie by the back of his neck and pulls him in for a desperate kiss. Richie understands immediately. 

His own worries flare up one last time as he withdraws his fingers from Eddie’s body and sits up to grab the condom still on the bed next to Eddie’s body. He tears off the wrapper with certain hands and hisses as he rolls the condom down his length. Between all the effort he put into making Eddie feel good and safe, Richie had entirely neglected his own arousal and at this point, his dick is throbbing with the need for release. Still, Richie is determined to put his partner’s pleasure first and foremost and resists the urge to give himself a couple of strokes to take the edge off.

Instead, he leans back down, wrapping one hand tightly around the base of his dick, and guides the tip of it slowly, carefully to Eddie’s hole. 

“I’ll go slow”, Richie tells Eddie and is surprised how, after not speaking for a while, his voice has gone rough and deep with arousal, “If something doesn’t feel right, you tell me immediately, okay?”

“Of course”, Eddie breathes out. Richie can tell he is still nervous but eager at the same time and he decides not to make the blond wait any longer. 

As slowly as he can, Richie begins to push the head of his cock inside Eddie’s body. For a brief moment, the blond tenses up underneath him and Richie is ready to stop instantly. But then Eddie lets out a deep sigh and wills himself to relax. Richie waits a few more moments with bated breath, then continues pushing in. The soft heat of Eddie’s body envelops more and more of his dick and he’s sure it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever felt in all his life. Richie is sure his brain is going to melt any second now because there’s just too much pleasure for him to handle. But, of course, his brain stays intact despite all of it and before he knows it, Richie’s length is buried all the way inside Eddie.

For a few moments, the two men simply breathe together, looking each other in the eye with soft arousal painted all over their faces. Then, Richie shifts a little so he can place one hand on Eddie’s hip and lean on the forearm on the other side to put his face right above his partner’s. They had never discussed positions before but, right now, being as close as he possibly can to the blond is the only position that makes sense to Richie. Eddie doesn’t complain either, only lets out a soft moan when the movement presses Richie’s length even deeper into him. But then his expression goes almost unbearably soft once more and he wraps his hands around Richie’s neck once more. Gently, he pulls the other man down into a kiss that, once again, seems far too gentle for the situation they’re in but is somehow just what both men need. 

That kiss seems to last for an eternity and somewhere, in the middle of it, Richie gathers the courage to slowly draw his hips back and then push back into Eddie. He doesn’t withdraw all the way immediately, wanting to get his boyfriend used to a slow, steady rhythm first. But the moan that falls from Eddie’s lips and is shared in their kiss is enough to almost make Richie throw his plan overboard right then and there. It costs him far more willpower than he would like to admit to keep this slow pace going instead of ravishing Eddie right where he is. 

But Richie is nothing if not entirely dedicated to his boyfriend’s pleasure and if it kills him in the process, so be it. 

Soon enough, however, Eddie begins urging him on to move faster. Richie doesn’t notice it immediately, too busy pressing kisses to the side of Eddie’s neck. But at one point the way Eddie pulls insistently on Richie’s hair, trying to get his attention becomes too obvious even for Richie to ignore. Dazed from arousal, he lifts his head and looks down at his partner. The sight of Eddie beneath him, blond curls sticking to his forehead with sweat, pupils blown wide from arousal and face flushed a lovely pink, is almost enough to make Richie lose his mind completely. But he manages to pull himself together.

“You good?”, he asks. He meant to ask something more elaborate, possibly sexier too. But his brain isn’t really up to the task at the moment. 

“Richie…”, Eddie says, voice rough with arousal, “Faster, please.” 

Richie doesn’t know what he expected the other man to say. He’s pretty sure it wasn’t this. And even if it was, he is not prepared for how hot it sounds to him in this very moment. Richie nods eagerly, then bends down to capture Eddie’s lips in a searing kiss. At the same time, he does as requested and picks up the pace of his thrusts into Eddie. The other man breaks the kiss and moans into the shared space between them. It’s the most beautiful sound Richie’s ever heard. 

He sets a steady pace, then, keeping a close eye on Eddie to gauge his reaction even if his own brain starts to fry in the throes of arousal. An almost continuous stream of moans, gasps, and whispers of Richie’s name are falling from the blond man’s lips now. Richie drinks it all up, listening to Eddie and Eddie alone. He can’t even say if he’s making any noise himself, so engrossed is he in the sounds tumbling from his partner’s lips. And it gets even better when Richie changes the angle of his thrusts slightly and hits Eddie’s prostate. The blond clings to him even tighter, his fingers digging into Richie’s shoulders to the point where it’s painful – but Richie doesn’t care. All that matters right now is making Eddie’s first time as wonderful as he possibly can. 

At the same time, however, Richie realizes that he won’t be able to last much longer. He’s been pent up from the start, putting his own arousal on hold to take care of Eddie. And of course, he did it without remorse and because he wanted to but now his own need is starting to catch up with him. Especially, since Eddie started clenching around him whenever Richie hits his prostate. The blond is tight as anything, to begin with, but whenever he clamps down on Richie, the heat and pressure become almost unbearable. Thankfully, Eddie doesn’t seem to be too far away from his own climax. 

Richie chooses to help him along and manages to somehow move his hand from Eddie’s hip and wedge it between their bodies. He wraps it around Eddie’s straining erection and apparently that’s all the other man needs. With a shout of Richie’s name, he spills all over Richie’s hand and his own belly, his grip on Richie’s back and hair tightening one last time. The taller man originally planned to watch, see what Eddie looks like when he comes and engrave it in his memory but the second it is actually before his eyes, Richie is absolutely overwhelmed. He barely sees Eddie’s face begin to contort with pleasure when his own orgasm sweeps him off his feet and drags him under. The blond is deliciously tight around him and only now, only for a few thrusts, Richie lets himself go, moving the way his body dictates him to. 

In the end, Richie can’t say how long it lasts. He feels like he’s floating through the cosmos for at least a lifetime. But when he comes to again, barely a minute seems to have passed. Richie still feels dizzy and perfectly sated when he allows himself to lower himself to lie on Eddie’s chest for a moment but the high of it begins to ebb away. Slowly, it gives way to a comfortable warmth, and Richie feels completely satisfied where he’s resting with his chest on Eddie’s collarbone, blanketing the smaller man with his body completely. Eddie’s hands are still on his back and in his hair respectively but they have moved from clawing at skin and hair to gentle caresses 

For the longest time, neither of them says a word.

“All good up there, spaghetti?”, Richie asks after a while. He’s never been good at dealing with silence and especially after taking his boyfriend’s virginity, not hearing anything from the other man is almost unbearable. 

“Don’t call me that”, Eddie complains but it lacks its usual fire, “I’m perfectly fine. But my brain feels like mashed potatoes.” 

Richie snorts and presses a kiss to Eddie’s collarbone before he slowly pulls out. The blond hisses above him and only lets go of him reluctantly. 

“I want to cuddle”, he protests as Richie sits up between his legs and there’s such an adorable pout on his face that Richie almost gives in and lies back down with him. But experience tells him that they’re going to regret it later if he does.

“Not to worry, Eds”, he says as he hops off the bed with more eagerness than he truly feels, “I’ll get us both nice and cleaned up and then we can cuddle all night long if you want.” 

Eddie looks like he wants to protest but then he looks down his body to see his release covering most of his stomach and nods. Richie grins and heads to the en-suite bathroom to dispose of the condom and get a washcloth. When he catches a glance of himself in the mirror he finds himself looking red in the face and disgustingly sweaty but at the same time as happy as he hadn’t done in an awfully long time. 

Richie wets a cloth and returns to the bedroom. Eddie is still where he left him but he’s taken off his glasses and is stifling a yawn. 

“Aaaaaaw, you tired, Eddie?”, Richie teases as he climbs back on the bed and drags the cloth carefully across Eddie’s stomach. 

“Stop making fun of me, you know this was my first time”, Eddie whines, turning his face to the side and burying it in his pillow, “I didn’t know feeling this good could make you so tired…”

Richie bursts into laughter at that and even if he fights it, Eddie can’t help but smile too. Not wanting Eddie to fall asleep while he’s still cleaning him up, Richie hurries to finish the job, returns to the bathroom to carelessly throw the used cloth in the sink, and then rush back to the bedroom.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, Eds”, he demands, as he drags the covers out from underneath the blond, “I refuse to sleep without at least one kiss good night.” 

“Don’t call me Eds!”, Eddie complains, clearly trying his hardest not to pass out just like that.

Richie decides not to tease him any further and joins him on the bed and pulling the covers over both of them. Then, he turns towards Eddie and pulls him into a sweet and soft kiss.

“Thank you”, Eddie whispers once they break apart, then yawns, “I couldn’t have imagined a more beautiful way to finally lose my virginity.”

“Always at your service”, Richie answers immediately, trying not to sound as choked up as he feels. 

Eddie still rolls his eyes at him before huddling closer and curling up against Richie’s chest. The taller man wraps one arm around the blond and feels completely at peace for once. He barely manages to keep his eyes open long enough to watch Eddie fall asleep before he, too, slowly drifts off…


End file.
